


into the moonlight

by saltypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypie/pseuds/saltypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狼人AUPWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

into the moonlight

 

巴奇醒來的時候打了個哆嗦。他把身上的毛毯裹緊了些，毯子經過反覆清洗已經變得鬆散，但依舊能聞到上面淡淡的羊騷味。  
入秋的氣溫驟降，窗櫺結上了晶瑩的薄霜。整個世界還在沉睡，萬物都掩蓋在灰藍色的薄紗之下。距離第一道曙光還有幾刻鐘，風的聲音呼嘯而過，木造的房屋因為熱脹冷縮咿呀作響。  
巴奇翻了個身，睜開眼，眼睛適應了黑暗之後就能看到幾只放置整齊的獵槍悄悄的掛在牆上。他的視線在室內轉了幾圈，停在天花板上。碧綠色的眼珠在晨色下變得深沈而清亮。他那獵人靈敏的耳朵捕捉到細碎的嗚咽及刨木聲從樓上傳來。  
他坐起來，搓了搓手臂，呼出的氣體已經可以短暫凝結成霧。光裸的腳掌踏到潮濕的木質地板上，涼意滲進皮膚。巴奇放下通往閣樓的階梯，然後抓起床上的毛毯，緩步爬上閣樓。

「嘿......還好嗎？」閣樓的地板上冒出一隻手及幾撮棕色的毛髮，接著是巴奇湖水綠色的眼睛。  
暗幽幽的房間裡傳來幾聲鎖鏈拉扯的聲音，以及濃重的、自鼻腔發出的喘息聲。  
「別過來。」聲音沙啞、低沈且齜牙裂嘴。  
「你這不是清醒著嗎？」巴奇說。完全不顧剛才帶有警告意味的命令，手腳俐落的爬上閣樓，手裡還揣著毛毯。他的視力非常好，透過小窗撒入閣樓的些微光線就能看到那具龐大的身軀。他鼓脹的肌肉上稀疏的覆蓋著金色的毛髮，整個上半身過於畸形的壯碩。狹小的閣樓幾乎被他的身體塞滿，形成巨大的壓迫感。  
「我說了，別......哼......別過來。」他眼尾向上翹起，瞪大的眼珠是混濁的黃色，黑色的瞳仁收縮成小小的黑點。他的手腳用力拉扯粗重的鐵鍊。  
「好好好，我就在這裡。」巴奇舉起雙手坐了個投降的動作。他把還殘留著自己體溫的毛毯向前丟。象牙色的羊毛毯在空中鋪開，落在他身上。巴奇在地板入口附近盤腿坐下。  
他向前伸長的鼻子皺起來，朝毯子嗅了嗅，接著捲曲起身子。  
「謝謝。」他看著巴奇微笑，嘴角尖銳的牙隱約的露出來，卻稚氣的可愛。  
「客氣什麼。放鬆點，快天亮了。」巴奇把背靠在牆上，對眼前的龐然大物勾起嘴角。「我在這兒陪你。」

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

巴奇第一次見到史蒂夫是在北方獵場的盡頭。那年的冬天特別長，積雪直到四月末尾才開始融化。動物們也隨著氣候延緩了出沒的時間。  
巴奇提著獵槍，靴子踏在雪地裡發出細微的唰唰聲。今天的運氣很不好，連一隻兔子的腳印都沒看見。融雪的時候特別冷，清晨的薄霧把巴奇的髮尾都濡濕了，雙頰凍得通紅，嘴唇乾裂，他只好不斷舔著已經鮮紅的嘴唇。  
這本是窩在被窩裡享受熱威士忌的好時刻，但想到家裡岌岌可危的糧食庫存，巴奇還是繼續瞇起眼睛在白花花的雪地裡尋找獵物的蹤跡。

突然雪地裡出現一組腳印，四個排列成倒Y字行，不遠處有另一組 ，然後另一組。是雪兔的腳印。巴奇蹲下撿查了一下，發現腳印還很新，於是跟了上去。  
穿過層層的冷杉，一直向北，那裡樹林愈發濃密，隙縫中出現了幾座殘破的水泥建築。 但是巴奇正專心地追著腳印，沒有注意到四周正漫起薄霧，而自己正闖入陌生的境地。直到霧氣模糊了視線。同時幾步遠的地方出現了從未見過的巨大腳印，腳印四周散落沾著血跡的灰毛。血色讓巴奇猛然回過神，他環顧四周，視線所及之處雪白一片，陌生的森林靜謐的可怕，樹木在霧氣中宛如幢幢鬼影。  
突然一股腥濃的動物的氣味竄進巴奇口鼻，背後傳來粗重的喘息聲。巴奇感覺的耳邊一陣涼風，機警的蹲下。他驚鴻一瞥，只見霧中一只全身覆蓋毛髮龐然大物站在他身後，大片的陰影籠罩住巴奇全身。他金色的毛髮在清晨的微光之下閃閃發亮，美得令人眩目。巴奇不禁愣了。  
下一秒他就被從霧中伸出的強壯的上肢豁向一邊。巴奇的身體騰空飛起，撞上了一旁的樹幹後跌落雪地。他聽到一聲野獸發自喉嚨深處的嘶吼，高亢的接近狼嚎。巴奇忍痛跳了起來，提起獵槍拔腿就跑。  
所幸那個龐然大物並沒有追上來，憑著剛才那一掌巴奇就知道要是近身肉搏自己根本沒有一絲勝算。  
然而如今他面臨了另一個問題，他在森林裡迷失了。  
巴奇在心裡安撫自己，現在還是清晨，在入夜之前他還有很多時間找到回去的路。他坐下來，拿出口袋裡的乾糧，小口地吃著。霧正在散去，當巴奇吃完食物的時候四周已經明亮起來。  
四周的植被與自己熟悉的不同，看來他不知不覺走了不少距離。現在最明智的方法就是趁機雪尚未融化的時候循著腳印往回走。巴奇提起獵槍，剛才的恐懼已經隨著霧氣消散，對於那個強大又美麗生物的好奇心取而代之。那個大小像是棕熊，但是無論是足印、氣味或是叫聲都更接近狼。有著金色毛髮的狼。  
巴奇仔細聆聽四周的動靜，放低身子，一步步地循著自己的腳印往回走。  
走了好一陣子，回到他與那野獸相遇的地方，腳印往與巴奇不同的方向延伸出去。足跡紛亂，看起來踉踉蹌蹌，中間還有一大片坑洞，推測是跌在了雪地裡。巴奇看了一眼自己來時的方向又將視線移回去那些腳印。他躊躇了一陣，終於按耐不住好奇心，揣緊獵槍，跟上那些足跡。  
牠跌倒的次數越來越多，壓垮了幾處灌木叢。有的上面勾了幾撮麥色的毛髮與血跡。依牠這種狀況，應該走不了太遠。  
果真沒多久巴奇就聽到了牠伴隨嗚咽的鼻息聲。他壓低身體前進，隱身在灌木叢中。然後他看見了，那抹金色的身影。  
霧氣散去之後他看起來小了許多，巴奇突然開始懷疑剛才那個強大的身影只是霧氣造成的錯覺。  
嘶吼聲已經變成發自胸腔深處的嗚咽。他蹲下來捲曲著身體，一旁的樹上深深淺淺的佈滿抓痕。牠馱著背，脊椎隆起，身上佈滿金色的毛髮。牠的耳朵豎起在頭頂兩側，來回搧動著。那是狼的耳朵。  
突然牠轉過身，面對著巴奇的方向。巴奇的呼吸瞬間凝結了，他舉起獵槍對著牠，瞇著眼睛順著槍桿上的十字準心望過去。牠整張臉不知憤怒還是痛苦的扭曲成一團，向前突出的鼻子輕微動著。   
巴奇屏住呼吸靜靜的觀察牠。

老天，一個狼人。

若非親眼看見他還以為那只存在童話裡。  
忽然巴奇發現牠身上有一個東西閃爍著，在牠的胸前。巴奇將十字準新向下移了一些。在鎖骨的下方的是一塊金屬牌，細細的鐵鏈延伸到後頸。金屬牌上貌似刻了字。巴奇扁著嘴，瞇起眼睛對準牠晃動身軀上的反光。

U.S. ARMY  
STEVEN． G．ROGERS

巴奇慢慢的放下槍，遠距離看著那只怪物縮瑟著身體。毛髪正一撮撮脫落，他的身體好像正在萎縮。十來分鐘後，一個金髮的男子光裸著身軀倒在雪地裡，身上佈滿傷痕。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．


	2. Chapter 2

毫無疑問的，昨晚是月圓之夜。  
巴奇靠在閣樓的牆角迷迷糊糊的睡了過去，醒來的時候史蒂夫身上的毛髮已經脫落的差不多了，手臂與上身依舊粗壯。他面對著巴奇捲縮起來，毛毯僅剩一點蓋在腰部。  
巴奇看了一眼窗外，天色稍亮了一些，變成澄清的湛藍色。他走到史蒂夫身邊，想替他把毛毯拉好，卻發現它纏在鐵鍊上。巴奇從胸口掏出掛在脖子上的鑰匙，把鎖打開。想了一想，乾脆把四個鎖全解開了。  
他把羊毛毯拉到史蒂夫光裸的肩頭。他輕閉著眼看似熟睡著，長長的睫毛低垂，眉頭舒展。此刻的史蒂夫就像個沈靜的天使，美麗而強大。巴奇勾起嘴角，湊上前在他耳際落下一吻。  
那只耳朵顫動了一下。巴奇突然感到一股巨大的壓力朝他襲來，他整個人被推倒在地，接著肩頸一陣疼痛。他的呼吸凝滯了，史蒂夫金色的頭髮在他眼前，還殘留尖角的利牙勘進他的肉裡。

「史、史蒂夫……哥們？」巴奇抬起手輕輕地順了順史蒂夫背上還未脫落的稀疏金毛。  
史蒂夫在他耳邊噴了一口熱氣，烘得巴奇全身一陣酥麻。他張開嘴，舔了舔巴奇肩上的的牙痕及滲出的鮮血。史蒂夫在巴奇身上猛嗅著，蹭了蹭下身。巴奇感覺自己垮間有堅硬滾燙的物體在那裏磨蹭著，一下子漲紅了臉。  
史蒂夫撐起身體，居高臨下看著巴奇。巴奇看著他的眼睛逐漸變回清澈的藍色，但還是眼神渙散。  
「巴奇？」史蒂夫困惑的看著巴奇，半嗅半蹭的把臉埋在他的胸膛。  
巴奇被他蹭的直發笑。「是我。」他把史蒂夫的臉捧起來，輕咬他的下唇。  
史蒂夫湊上前吻巴奇，接著像是意尤未盡一樣把他的嘴唇跟周圍的皮膚都舔了一遍。  
「發生了什麼事？」史蒂夫在巴奇耳邊迷茫地問。  
「你剛咬了我一口。」巴奇盡量讓自己的語氣聽起來很輕鬆，就像咬他的是隻嚇壞的松鼠而不是大型的肉食動物。  
「什麼！？」史蒂夫慌張的要起身查看，卻被巴奇案回頸窩。  
「別看了，不過就是個齒印。」  
「你流血了。」史蒂夫嗅到了一絲腥甜。他終究還是撐起身子查看巴奇身上的傷口。  
「真的？你咬得可真大力。」巴奇伸手摸了摸後頸，果然摸到溫熱的液體。史蒂夫正露出極度慌張跟後悔的小狗眼神，雖然他自己大概不知道。  
「好了，不會有人發現的。要是真有人問起我就說是我操你操得太兇所以你給了我點警告。」巴奇勾起嘴角。得意地看著漲紅了臉的史蒂夫。他才不會真的這麼說，只要說被不知哪裏來的獵犬咬了，誰都不會懷疑。  
史蒂夫還是滿心抱歉的囁嚅著對不起。巴奇於是身手摸了摸他雜亂的金髮跟臉頰，然後勾過史蒂夫的脖子吻他。  
「該說對不起的是我，我應該等太陽出來的。」  
史蒂夫身上還殘留動物野性的味道，混雜在他體味裡，讓巴奇身體發熱。他磨蹭史蒂夫的臉頰，靈巧的手指撫過柔軟的下唇，把他的嘴挑開，剛才咬傷他的牙齒還在那裡。史蒂夫迷濛得看著巴奇，順從的張開嘴，讓他的手指伸進口腔。巴奇摸了摸那排利牙跟躺在下顎安靜的舌，抽出手指，換上自己的舌。他舔著史蒂夫的牙根，牙齒正逐漸恢平整。  
他們緩慢的接吻，吸允彼此的濕熱的舌。下身卻急切的躁動著。巴奇的褲子磨的史蒂夫的陰莖有些疼，他乾脆扯下那層礙事的丹寧布。  
巴奇也勃起了。他拉過一旁的羊毛毯裹在史蒂夫身上，讓他側身躺在一旁，自己鑽到他身下。史蒂夫抓住巴奇的腳將他的下身拖到自己眼前。巴奇驚呼一聲然後咯咯直笑。史蒂夫也跟著笑。他拖住巴奇的屁股把他的勃起湊到眼前，小心的含進嘴裡。陰莖滑過利牙的邊緣讓巴奇緊張得直打顫。史蒂夫小心的用舌包覆龜頭，把莖深吞進嘴裡。  
巴奇下半身完全不敢亂動，史蒂夫聳立的陰莖在他眼前。不知是不是變化不完全的緣故，它今天看起來特別的巨大，巴奇張大了嘴也只能含住半個莖身。他吮吸著史蒂夫的前端，像品嚐一個極好吃的食物。史蒂夫舒服的向前挺腰，滾燙的陰莖幾乎整個沒入巴奇喉嚨，巴奇痛苦的張著嘴吞嚥，咽喉擠壓著史蒂夫的龜頭，讓前端舒服的流出清鹹的液體。巴奇眼角被逼出淚來，他前後挪動頭部取悅史蒂夫粗長的陰莖，鼻腔裡都是賀爾蒙的腥臊味。  
史蒂夫被巴奇吸的眼冒金星，他舔掉巴奇陰莖前端的前列腺液，小心地將他吐出來。他害怕巴奇在這樣替他口交下去他會不小心咬到他。他揉捏著巴奇彈性極好的臀辦，將它分開，露出中間緊閉的穴口。那裡緊張的收縮著，史蒂夫不由分說便吻了上去。  
巴奇發出一聲悶悶的嗚咽，嘴裡還含著史蒂夫的陰莖。史蒂夫把手指伸進被他吻的濕潤的後穴，勾起手指往前列線碾壓。同時一陣強烈的吸允讓史蒂夫險些交代在巴奇嘴裡。他伸進第二根手指擴張緊緻的穴口。  
「哈啊！咳、咳......操！」巴奇吐出史蒂夫的勃起，罵了一聲。他整張臉漲得通紅，劇烈的換氣，後面還插著史蒂夫的手指。巴奇舔了舔鮮紅的嘴唇及眼前史蒂夫濕潤的陰莖，正要張嘴含進去卻被史蒂夫躲了開。龜頭底著巴奇的臉頰滑過，巴奇便順勢舔了舔底下的陰囊。  
史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，猛然放開巴奇的屁股，轉身將他壓在身下。在巴奇還沒搞清楚怎麼一回事的時候已經被史蒂夫抬起雙腳，他碩大的半個陰莖一下子擠進後穴。巴奇倒抽了一口氣，後面緊緊地吸著史蒂夫，史蒂夫要是再更用點力他大既就要被撕裂了。  
「史蒂夫、慢點、慢點......」巴奇伸手安撫眼前喘著氣的史蒂夫，他兇狠的眼神一下子垂了下來。他的皺著眉，身體緊繃著，巴奇仍舊太緊。  
「對不起......我......」史蒂夫咽了口口水，緩緩地從巴奇體內退出來。「我們還是別做這個了......」  
巴奇暗暗鬆了一口氣，但是沒表現出來。史蒂夫此刻又露出那個濕潤的眼神，如果不是他的耳朵已經變回人類，大概要沮喪的下垂了。  
「沒事、我這不是爽著嗎？」巴奇挺起身用勃起摩擦著史蒂夫的小腹，把淫水抹在他身上。史蒂夫紅著臉，有些遲疑。巴奇一把將他攬進懷裡，翻身壓在身下。他用臀部緩慢的摩擦著史蒂夫的硬得不像話的陰莖。  
「讓我來吧。」巴奇將手肘底在史蒂夫頭的兩側親吻他。「這樣你就不用怕弄傷我，我也不會弄疼你，好嗎？」  
史蒂夫看著巴奇嘴唇完美的弧線，終於露出可愛的微笑。巴奇忍不住往他臉頰咬了一口。  
巴奇摩擦著兩人濕潤的胯部，右手在後面擴張自己。史蒂夫扯掉礙事的衣物，抓著巴奇的腰，挺身輕咬巴奇挺立的乳尖。巴奇深入第三根手指，旋轉著將自己打開，史蒂夫現在的尺寸需要更多的擴張，但是他幾乎等不及了。  
巴奇皺著眉壓抑的表情幾乎要將史蒂夫逼瘋了。他禁不住啃咬巴奇的身軀，在上面留下淺淺的吻痕及齒印。乳頭被吻的紅腫不堪，輕輕一碰就引發他輕微的顫慄。  
史蒂夫壓抑著不要再巴奇將屁股抵著他陰莖的時候挺腰，儘管他已經勃起到疼痛了。巴奇慢慢的將史蒂夫插進自己後穴，先是淺淺的一點，退出來，然後更深入一點。兩個人身上都沁出了汗水，身體被情慾浸泡得通紅。  
「喔......巴克、巴克.......」史蒂夫在整個進入巴奇身體的時候仰頭深吸了一口氣，巴奇裡面的高溫吸的他全身酥麻。原始的衝動正被喚醒。  
巴奇讓史蒂夫保持整個陷入自己體內的狀態，扭動著腰，讓龜頭摩擦著內壁。史蒂夫跟著他的頻率克制的動著，直到巴奇適應了體內的東西，並開始發出舒服的嗚咽。巴奇向前移動屁股，讓史蒂夫的陰莖在後面滑進滑出，緊緻的穴口收縮著吞吐滾燙的慾望，濕淋淋的流著透明的液體。  
巴奇啃咬史蒂夫的鎖骨，汗水順著褐色的頭髮滴在他的的胸膛上。史蒂夫抓著巴奇的腰的手掐的他有點疼。巴奇輕身吻住史蒂夫，他們激烈的交換舌及唾液，啃咬彼此的雙唇。  
「喔天......」巴奇加快身下的頻率，他輕皺著眉，雙頰通紅。「操我、史蒂夫、操、」他喘著氣坐在史蒂夫的陰莖上快速扭動著腰。  
史蒂夫舒服的低吼一聲，挺起髖部撞進巴奇體內。巴奇無聲的尖叫。配合史蒂夫的頻率讓他抽插自己。兩具肉體同時離開彼此，接著同時往彼此的方向撞擊。他們像兩隻發情的野獸饑渴地從對方身上獲取快感，然後激烈用自己的身體的取悅對方。  
史蒂夫突然放開巴奇的腰，雙手將自己上半身撐起，巴奇趕緊攀著史蒂夫的肩膀。這一下挺的極身，深的巴奇倒抽了一口氣，陰莖前端湧出更多透明的液體。  
他們繼續激烈的交合，史蒂夫自巴奇的頸部向下吻去，驚人的柔軟度讓他一路吻到巴奇的腹肌，他伸出舌頭舔了一下巴奇直指腹部的慾望。巴奇渾身顫慄。  
聽說犬科動物能舔到自己的睪丸，這會兒巴奇可真是相信了。  
「啊…...操、史蒂夫、別那樣、喔老天、我不行、」巴奇十分確定再一次自己就要被舔射了。但他不想掃史蒂夫的興，繼續讓堅硬的陰莖操進自己身體裡，只輕輕地推了史蒂夫的頭。  
史蒂夫只覺得巴奇一下子緊得厲害，他又舔了巴奇一下，然後又一下，巴奇身體劇烈的筋攣，陰莖抖動了兩下之後直直地射在史蒂夫臉上。史蒂夫閉起眼睛等巴奇射完，同時享受著他高潮時體內的緊緻。  
他扣緊他的腰用力的操了好幾下，然後在被吸得高潮在裡面。  
巴奇虛脫地伏在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫同他身體裡退出來，拉過毛毯將兩個人裹住。然後側身讓巴奇躺到地上。

「天啊、你......」巴奇看著史蒂夫滿是自己精液的臉，笑著淺吻他，抹去那些濁白色的液體。  
史蒂夫把巴奇摟住，蹭了蹭他的胸膛。「希望沒把你弄疼......」  
「你覺得我像是被你弄疼了嗎？」巴奇笑著把臉埋進史蒂夫柔軟的金髮裡。  
史蒂夫搖搖頭。「到像......被操翻了。」  
巴奇一愣，趕緊把史蒂夫推開，驚訝地看著他的臉。  
「怎麼了？」史蒂夫笑著把臉又埋進巴奇胸膛，但是掩飾不了他燒紅的耳根。  
「看來不該帶你去鎮上酒吧的，看你都學了些什麼。」巴奇重新把頭靠在史蒂夫頭上。  
「我不覺得有什麼不妥。」史蒂夫挪動身體，給自己橋了一個舒適的位置，閉上眼。身體的轉變跟剛才一番性事消耗了他恨多體力。  
巴奇不再跟他爭辯，只是靜靜的躺著看閣樓小窗外開始泛白的天空。


	3. Chapter 3

他不只一次想起他們相遇的那天。他把全身光裸的史蒂夫一路從雪地裡背回家。他凍壞了，裹著毯子的身體還是直打哆嗦。巴奇幫他清理身上的傷口，所幸都不深。他嘴角殘有血漬，巴奇起先還有些擔心，然後才想到那或許是他早上在追的兔子。  
史蒂夫醒來第一件事就是嘔吐，他吐了巴奇一身既酸騷又血腥，還帶著幾撮灰毛的爛肉。巴奇把那件衣服洗了又洗還洗不掉那血漬跟酸味，索性就丟了。

他記得小時候聽村裡的老者說，這個村子曾經被納粹佔領過，那時村落的範圍更大，向北邊延伸，有幾百戶人家。北邊的居民被納粹趕到南邊，他們在那裡建了軍事研究所，對外宣稱是軍營，但卻鮮少看到正規的部隊。傳言他們在那裡用抓來的俘虜執行各種人體實驗。  
夜晚，裡面會傳出尖銳的機械聲響及尖叫聲。據說有一次一個人逃出來跑進了村裡，後面跟著數十個拿著散發藍光的槍枝的納粹陸軍。那個人跑到一半忽然倒在地上，全身發出強光，燒的火紅，然後便炸成碎片。  
隔天早上沒有人敢提這件事，大家裝作沒事一樣清洗門上血肉模糊的肉塊。到了下午，村子就恢復以往的樣貌。  
老者那時還是個孩子，他說他當時從自家二樓的窗戶清楚地看見了全副武裝的追兵及俘虜炸裂前驚恐的眼神。  
後來納粹走了，村子的人口也日漸減少，經歷幾次河流改道，人口逐漸向南遷移，直到現今這個地方。

史蒂夫在巴奇胸口發出細小的鼾聲，他身上的金色毛髮已經全數掉光了。手腕上有淺淺的勒痕。  
窗外的天空佈滿厚厚的雲層，看來今天可能會下雨。  
巴奇摸了摸史蒂夫的頭髮，想著起床弄點早餐。冰箱裡還有乳酪，弄點雜糧麵包跟醃培根，或許再來點昨天剛獵到的新鮮的兔肉。史蒂夫肯定餓壞了。  
巴奇邊想著邊站起身，把自己身上的毛毯蓋到史蒂夫身上。  
剛走了兩步，腳踝就被抓住。  
「你再睡會兒，我去弄點......」話還沒說完，腳腕突然被用力地向後扯，巴奇整個人向前撲倒在地，他用上臂撐著身子保護頭部。還沒搞清楚怎麼回事就被向後拖行，臀部被高高提起，滾燙的硬物粗暴地捅進後穴。巴奇沒忍住，叫了出來。史蒂夫手腕壓著巴奇的肩膀，讓他動彈不得，陰莖整根沒入，髖部撞上了巴奇的屁股。  
巴奇的臉痛得皺成一團，他艱難地轉頭，瞥見窗外散開的雲之間那個冷色的圓盤。

白日的月亮。

巴奇打了個冷顫。輕聲地、不安的喊「史蒂夫......？」  
史蒂夫開始重重的操進巴奇的身體，髖部拍打著臀肉。勃起不斷的抽插著。巴奇應該慶幸史蒂夫這會兒已經恢復平常的尺寸了，後面也有精液的潤滑，不然後過不堪設想。  
史蒂夫俯身啃咬巴奇的後頸跟背，帶點酥麻及搔癢。  
「史蒂夫、史蒂夫......」巴奇隨著律動呢喃著，放低腰身減少身體的不適。  
史蒂夫抱緊巴奇的腰，更深入他柔軟濕潤的身體。「巴奇......」  
「史蒂夫……？」巴奇艱難地轉頭，史蒂夫呼出的熱氣噴在他臉上。他半垂著睫毛，眼睛專注且清亮。燥熱的身體摩擦著他的後背。  
在激烈的操了巴奇幾分鐘後，史蒂夫終於緩過來。他聽見巴奇無意識的呢喃著他的名字，他停了下來。  
「巴、巴奇......」史蒂夫放開被自己捏的青青紫紫的腰，慌張的退出巴奇的身體。精液順著陰莖溢出穴口，順著巴奇的大腿留下。「對、對不起.....」  
巴奇慢慢的翻身，湖水綠的眼睛泛著水光。「嘿，你醒啦。」他軟軟的、低沈的說。「或許我下次該把你的老二也給銬起來。」巴奇拋給他一個疲倦的微笑。  
「對不起......我.......」史蒂夫看起來自責得快哭了。  
「怎麼了，我又沒受傷。」巴奇一把把史蒂夫拉進懷裡。「所以不繼續嗎？大野狼？」方才被史蒂夫一折騰，他也硬了。巴奇親吻史蒂夫紅透的耳根。大腿摩擦著他的腰。  
史蒂夫愣愣的讓他吻了好一會兒，才試探的問。「你確定嗎......？」  
巴奇皺起眉，用力地咬了咬他的唇。他握住史蒂夫的手往自己下腹探去，放在勃起的陰莖上。這個舉動已經足夠明顯了。  
「又過了一個難熬的夜晚，不該給點獎勵嗎？」巴在史地夫耳邊低聲說。「快點，不然我可要軟了。」他抬起一隻腳跨在史蒂夫的肩上。精液在大腿跟會陰流淌，狼籍一片。  
史帝夫咽了口口水，將陰莖抵住穴口，緩緩地挺入。  
曙光灑進狹小的閣樓，在地上照出一塊長方形的區域，照在巴奇伸長的脖子上。  
巴奇舒服得嗚咽，勾住史蒂夫的腰。史蒂夫啃咬他滾動的喉結，慢慢地進出他的身體。  
「巴克......」史蒂夫雙頰發熱，他親吻巴奇同樣潮紅的臉頰，扭動腰，把髖部貼緊他的臀部。他們接吻、吸允彼此的身體，巴奇扭動著腰催促史蒂夫，但是這樣的姿勢很難達到實際的效果。  
史蒂夫看著情慾難耐的巴奇，勾起嘴角，加快抽插的速度。陰囊啪啪的拍打著巴奇的屁股，陰莖根部的毛髮也被液體浸濕。  
「巴克......你裡面好舒服，把我吸得緊緊的......」史蒂夫笨拙地說著色情的話，這反而讓巴奇發笑。他勾過史蒂夫的脖子。「再多說點。」他說。  
「嗚......」史蒂夫喘著氣，一下自語塞。  
「還是、嗚、操我吧。」巴奇笑著吻上他的唇。  
史蒂夫一下下操著巴奇，把他的身體撞得上下晃動，陰莖也來回搖晃著，前列腺液流了一肚子都是。巴奇軟軟的自喉嚨發出呻吟，喊史蒂夫、喊哥們、說你操得我好爽。  
史蒂夫傾身，整個壓住巴奇，快速地撞進他身體裡，巴奇的陰莖摩擦著他的腹部。他感覺巴奇身體顫抖著，知道他快要射了。史蒂夫扭著腰，深埋在巴奇體內的龜頭摩擦著他的前列腺。  
巴奇被操得雙腿發顫，軟軟的掛在史蒂夫肩上。他捧著史蒂夫的臉，看進他清澈的藍眼睛。他輕輕一笑，然後又被操的嗚咽連連。他攀緊史蒂夫的背，大口地喘氣。  
「操、史蒂夫、要、要射了......」巴奇一口咬住史蒂夫的肩，抽搐著射出一股股精液。  
史蒂夫看巴奇射了，便扣緊他的腰加快速度。巴奇高潮的時候會特別緊，夾的他暈頭轉向，只顧繼續操進這個讓他舒服得不行的穴口。  
史蒂夫沒多久就射了。他退出濕熱的後穴，抱著巴奇喘氣，全身被汗水泡透。巴奇放下酸軟的腳，失神得躺著，全身散發情慾過後的慵懶氣息，穴口一開一合得湧出精液。他看著史蒂夫笑，摸摸他潮紅的臉跟汗濕的金髮。  
「爽嗎？」他勾起嘴角俏皮地問。  
史蒂夫點點頭。  
「過來。」巴奇把他拉到自己身邊躺下。  
史蒂夫把臉埋在他頸窩，呢喃了什麼。  
「什麼？」  
「謝謝你。」史蒂夫這次清楚的說。  
「謝什麼？謝哥們給你操？」  
「謝這一切......」史蒂夫摟緊巴奇，像個孩子摟住他最心愛的玩偶，死也不放。  
巴奇愣了愣，臉上掛起淡淡的微笑。他挪動身體躺進史蒂夫臂彎裡。

巴奇想起那個老者所說的故事。想起小時候跟著父母為了追求平靜的日子而來到這個地方。從頭學習打獵、種植簡單的穀物。後來父母相繼去世，他便把房子留給了弟妹們，自己在森林邊蓋了小屋。他沒有問史蒂夫的過去，如果史蒂夫不希望提起，那他可以裝作並不感興趣。他只萬番慶幸這個時代沒有戰爭、沒有可怕的疾病、無需提心吊膽的過日子。他們只需要可服一些小問題就可以像這樣躺在閣樓裡，裹著一條毯子互相取暖。而現世安穩，歲月靜好。

他們窩在一起直到天光全亮。巴奇站起身要下樓，史蒂夫跟了上去。他們一起沖了澡，幫巴奇包紮傷口，然後一起擠在小小的廚房做早餐，一邊做一邊吃。

午後，巴奇到後院拔了點香草，準備燉些兔肉。史蒂夫坐在沙發上看巴奇從鎮上借來的書。糧食還很充足，他們可以過幾天再出去打獵。

「怎麼樣？」巴奇趴到正在看書的史蒂夫背上，手向前遞過一只插著肉的叉子。  
史蒂夫咬下那塊肉，邊咀嚼邊讚許的點頭。

 

 

「好極了。」

 

 

 

end.


End file.
